


A Sense Of Safety

by Lady_Darkness



Series: Flight [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Everybody lives except for one, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Husbands killing together is fun, On the Run, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Hannibal, Will and Abigail have made it safely to Europe. They’ve found a place to stay, but will they find a place in each other’s lives? And how will they deal with the consequences of being wanted?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to JoanieLSpeakand  Flatfootmonster, who have inspired me to take up writing again and to stick with it. Go check out their work, it’s brilliant!  
> Flatfootmonster, thank you so much for helping me out on this one, nakama <3

Brussels was cold, grey and dreary when they arrived. Not having had any trouble at customs in London, they seemed to be in the clear. 

The Gare du Midi was crowded, which suited Hannibal’s plans to get out of there unnoticed perfectly. He’d felt an unwelcome presence behind them ever since they had left the big hotel in London, but he hadn’t seen anyone following them. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling they were being watched. He started to lead Will and Abigail to the back of the station, where they would take a cab to their destination, but in the middle of the great hall he stopped suddenly and turned back to Will. Outward there seemed to be nothing wrong, but Will noticed the small signs of discomfort he was exhibiting. 

“Will, I believe we are being followed.” Hannibal said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

Will looked around them, his eyes scanning the crowd in the hall. It was about as crowded as one could suspect on a weekday morning. People were going about their business at a brisk pace, not one of the commuters they passed even looked at them twice. He didn’t get the feeling anything was amiss, but nevertheless he trusted Hannibal’s senses. They had to be well honed for him to stay under the radar for all of those years. He had been taught how to lose a tail, back at the Academy, but this was the first time this knowledge could come in handy. 

“Do you have an idea how many they are? And where they are now?”

Hannibal shook his head. He was sure one of their followers was a tall blond, dressed in flannel and jeans, but he had no idea if there were more. He figured they had no choice but to flush him out of the crowd, but he also knew they couldn’t make a move with Abigail there. He turned to face her. 

“Abigail, we believe we’re being followed. Act like there’s nothing wrong now and we’re just saying goodbye. I want you to take a cab and go to the address I’ll give you. The key is hidden under the garden gnome in the frontyard. Go directly to the top floor and do not open the front door until we get there. I have a spare key that I will use. If you don’t feel safe upstairs, go to the basement, lock it from the inside and stay there.”

The girl looked as if she was about to have a panic attack, but she nodded. Her face was pale and sweaty, but her hands were steady when she accepted the key. She had lived under her father’s reign of terror for so long she could handle this. If anything, her time spent in Hannibal’s home, under his guidance, had made her stronger. Putting on a smile, she hugged both Will and Hannibal, who slipped her the note with the address on. 

“I’ll see you guys later, be safe” she said and walked away.

Will looked around when she left, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her. So it was him or Hannibal they were after. He looked at Hannibal, reading his intentions clearly. They were not letting the guy go so he could tell whoever was after them exactly where they were. He found he didn’t really have any issues with putting him down, which worried him a bit. He’d have time to think on that later. Now they needed to deal with this threat, and soon. He leaned closer to Hannibal, as if going in for a hug or kiss.

“Where is he?”

Hannibal languidly put his arms around Will, taking advantage of their position to stroke his back. He suppressed a smile when he felt Will lean into his touch. Pulling him a little closer, he softly caressed the back of his neck. Will let out an appreciative sound, which Hannibal knew was entirely involuntary. They could have stayed like this for a while, but they both knew there were more urgent matters to attend to first.

“He’s at five o’ clock, fiddling with his phone. He’s looking at us right now.” Hannibal whispered.

“Let’s just draw him out and see what he knows.”  
Will’s eyes lit up as he looked at his partner, the darkness in them clear as day. The promise to kill him together went unspoken, but Hannibal heard it all the same. The hunt was on, and there would be no holding back. 

They let go of each other and went in opposite directions, to see who the man was going to go after.

Hannibal immediately sensed this guy was after him, not Will or Abigail. He hadn’t even left the station when he caught another glimpse of him, and this time he was taking pictures as well. He walked to the side exit, making sure his tail kept following him. He still knew Brussels from when he’d spent two months here after his return from Italy so it wasn’t that hard to get him somewhere quiet. He didn’t have to check if Will was still following them, he knew he was. 

Will had a clear sight at Hannibal’s pursuer who was now in front of him. That guy couldn’t have thought himself inconspicuous, right? The way he carried himself screamed outlaw to anyone who would bother to look. He would have been picked out of the line for an extra security or identity check in every airport in the US. Now he knew how he looked and how he walked, Will didn’t even have to strain himself to keep up. Using all the tailing tactics he’d once been taught in the Academy, he kept up easily, following the two men into the cold Belgian morning. 

Hannibal kept going through the streets he had once known, but had changed quite a bit since the last time he was here. He kept a slow pace, like a tourist on a sight seeing tour, which was a bit odd in this neighbourhood, but it seemed to lure his tail just the same. In the end he found what he was looking for, an abandoned alleyway right behind a disreputable bar. He’d killed two of the patrons in a knife fight when he’d been here last, but no one had ever found out. They hadn’t even been linked to his killings in Florence around the same time. He turned around the corner and lay in wait for the other man to appear. 

The wait wasn’t long. Not even two minutes later, the stranger showed up, grinning widely. His smile was as incincere as could be, his green eyes cold as ice. 

“So you found me, Doctor. Or did I find you?” he slurred, a challenging quality to his voice. 

“And a good morning to you too, sir. May I ask you who you are and why you are following me?”

Hannibal observed his opponent closely, taking in all the information he didn’t know he gave away. He couldn’t be over thirty years old, well trained with excellent reflexes. The leather coat and flannel shirt hung around a broad frame that betrayed years of intense physical training, former military perhaps. His eyes showed a weariness Hannibal had recognized in Will’s from the first time he’d met him. They were eyes that had seen too much and suffered too young, but they were killer’s eyes just the same. This guy wouldn’t hold back, nor give Hannibal the chance to talk him out of following him. The man threw a hard look in Hannibal’s direction.

“No offense pal, I’m not here to chat. My employer wants you. Unfortunately he wants you alive, so if you could please come quietly...” he started, but his stance made it clear he was prepared for a fight. The glint in his eyes told Hannibal he might even welcome it. 

It was then that Hannibal noticed the presence in the shadows behind the man. He instinctively knew it was Will, even though he couldn’t see or hear him. Keeping his facial expression carefully neutral, he tried to engage his attacker in further conversation. He decided to draw him out a bit, just enough to entice him to throw the first punch. 

“Who is your employer? Who wants me so desperately they’re sending little boys after me?” 

The taunt didn’t miss its target, men like that never liked being called little boys. It made them feel inadequate and small. Anger visible on his face, the man took a step closer to Hannibal, ready to launch an attack on his prey. 

“Shut up, he’ll tell you himself when I bring you in. He sure likes to talk, and he has big plans for you.”

Hannibal fell back to a defensive stance. He knew Will was there, but he also knew he couldn’t count on him to do what was necessary, as his past had already proven. He knew Will had the desire to experience a kill with him, but he didn’t know if he would follow through.  
He took a step backwards, to lure the man closer to the back of the alley and to give Will space to approach him from behind. He didn’t relish the thought of a fist fight right now, but he wasn’t going to lay down and play dead either. He waited until his opponent was ready to attack.

The first charge came soon enough. Hannibal ducked the fist aimed his way, but before he could get a hit in he was swept off his feet by one of the man’s long legs. This guy appeared to be well trained at close combat, he was not to be underestimated. He got up and eyed his attacker, circling around him. With a lightning fast movement he punched him in the nose and grabbed his arm when he went flailing. A succession of hits landed on the guy’s face, but he wasn’t down yet. His fluid movements prevented Hannibal from grabbing him tight and breaking his neck, like he had originally planned to. He looked around to find something to knock the man out, but he couldn’t find anything. Changing between blocking the blows coming his way and trying to get a hit in himself, he kept up the fight.

The young man never stopped coming at Hannibal, intent on knocking him out, but not killing him, as it would probably cost him his life as well. He really didn’t feel like ending up as part of those disgusting pigs’ breakfast. Completely caught up in the fight with Hannibal, circling around him to find another opening to get a hit in, he never saw or heard the other man approach him from behind. The last thing he saw in his short life was the proud expression on Hannibal’s face before he felt the excruciating pain of his spinal cord being severed.

Will kept out of sight when the fighting started. He was conflicted, but he knew he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to protect what they were trying to build. He was not about to lose what he desperately wanted at the hands of someone he didn’t even know was their enemy. He hadn’t betrayed everything he’d ever stood for, only to find it falling apart after three days. He eased his way into the alley, trying not to draw the fighters’ attention. Making eye contact with Hannibal for just a moment, he positioned himself behind their pursuer in a fast movement. He placed both hands right under his jaw and snapped his neck. 

The body fell on the ground with a loud thud, but Hannibal only had eyes for Will, who stood in front of him with a dazed look in his eyes. His face betrayed elation as well as a deep shame. He stepped over the corpse between them and grabbed Hannibal’s shoulders in a gesture of affection. He squeezed the older man’s arms gently.

“Are you hurt?” 

Hannibal shook his head, not breaking eye contact once. He smiled so widely it reached his eyes and radiated his whole face. He’d never felt as strongly for the man in front of him as he did now. Will was turning out to be everything he’d ever suspected. It was beautiful. He reached out to touch Will’s face with the back of his hand, gently caressing his cheek.

“Let’s get out of here. We can’t stay.”

Will couldn’t allow himself to react to the touch. If he did, he’d probably end up pushing Hannibal against the wall and kiss him until the cops came to get them. First of all, he needed to focus on getting out of here.  
He crouched and patted their victim down for possible identification or a hint as to who could be their enemy, but he found nothing. The only identification the young man had on him was an obviously fake driver’s license in the name of Steve Clark and no passport. Will grabbed his wallet and watch to make it look like a robbery. The defensive wounds on the guy’s face and fists would probably confirm that theory. No one would look any further into that. A tourist wandering off and ending up where he shouldn’t have, fallen victim to some local thugs who were after cash. There were no visible cameras in the alley, no one had seen them enter, nor would anyone see them leave. No one would be looking at him or Hannibal for this murder. 

“Let’s go” Will said, taking control of the situation in a way Hannibal hadn’t expected. 

After killing Garret Jacob Hobbs, Will had been useless and stressed out, but this time his whole demeanour was different. He was in control of his actions and aware of what he had to do to get out of this situation alive and unscathed. He seemed to be conscious of his own actions and how they had led to the death of a man. Not an innocent, but still a victim.  
This change Hannibal had not been able to predict. He had expected him to be a little hesitant or at least shocked by what had just happened, but Will didn’t show any signs of distress. 

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and steered them out of the alley. To the outside world they looked like two men who hadn’t been able to control their urges and who had snuck out into that alley for some much needed relief. This explanation suited Will fine. He was dying to get some time alone with his soon to be lover. To his surprise, eliminating the man had turned him on sexually, or had it been the look Hannibal had thrown him right after? He wasn’t certain, but he knew he was feeling things that were completely new to him. Killing no longer seemed like the ugliest thing in the world. Walking away from the scene, he felt better than he had felt in ages.

Hannibal checked them over for visible injuries, but couldn’t find any. They both looked a bit frazzled, which was nothing out of the ordinary in a city like Brussels. Hannibal’s coat had a few tears in the fabric and there were scuff marks on his shoes, but nothing that indicated he’d just come out of a fight to the death in some dirty alley. Will looked bewildered, but he didn’t show any other signs of distress. Neither were his clothes or skin damaged. Hannibal deemed them both healthy looking enough to go back to the station and find a cab to their destination. 

The drive to the house didn’t take long. The safe house was located in a smaller suburb not that far from the city centre. It was a three storey building, dating back to the 1920s. It had been renovated in the 90s, but the original style had been maintained. 

“Is this yours?” Will asked when they got out of the cab, surprise clear in his voice.

Hannibal nodded. He’d bought the property as a contingency plan, back when he lived in Florence. Belgian border security had been notoriously lax back then, so it would have been easy to get away to in case the Italian police got too close. He hadn’t been here since he’d bought it. His tenants had always kept the place clean and organized, knowing they could be asked to leave at any time. When Hannibal had started making plans to run away with Will and Abigail, he’d asked the two guys living here to get out. He’d paid them a substantial amount of money to keep their mouths shut, but as one of them was notoriously impolite, he still considered killing him after all. He would make a great main course for one of their future family dinners. Will and Abigail knowing who he was and what he ate, Hannibal didn’t see why he would try and hide himself any more. It was a strange, but liberating feeling to be seen by the two people he’d come to care a lot about.

Will looked around him as they entered the hall. The decoration was a little more modest than it had been in Hannibal’s Baltimore home, but not by much. The inside had been kept in style with the outside of the place, so it all had a 1920s vibe.

“Every floor has its own bathroom and kitchen. Abigail can have the upper floor if she wants to. My office is down here, so you can take the first floor apartment if you would prefer that to sharing mine.”

Hannibal looked at Will, hoping that he would choose to share his space and his life, but not wanting to force anything on the younger man again, he explicitly mentioned the option to live in his own private space. His eyes belied his desire to live together as lovers, as equals, but he kept his mouth shut, giving Will the opportunity to make up his mind on his own. 

Looking into the older man’s eyes, Will opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by Abigail who came rushing down the stairs and hugged him tight. He felt himself relax at the sight of her and hugged her back just as tightly. With a final squeeze she let go of him and went on to hug Hannibal too.

“Are you guys ok? Is he gone?” she asked them, fear still present in her voice.

“He won’t be back, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Will said, not really wanting to elaborate, or even think about what had come to pass in that alley. He still suffered from conflicted feelings about his kill. He knew he’d done the right thing to protect their new life together, but he couldn’t shake off the part of him that found killing was the ugliest thing in the world. He had contemplated his actions all the way over here, but he had yet to come to a decision. 

Abigail looked at him questioningly, but a discrete shake of Hannibal’s head had her halt any questions she wanted to ask. He’d felt Will retreat in himself once more on the way here. He wanted to protect him from her possible questions, but she only shrugged and moved on from the subject. The smile on her face got bigger as she realized fully the house was divided in three separate living areas. 

“So, can I really have the upstairs apartment all to myself? How long do we stay here? Is it permanent?”

Her enthusiasm softened Will’s conscience. He had killed that guy for this, for her and Hannibal, the only ones who accepted him, all of him, unconditionally. His family. He first looked at her with a smile on his face, but when he looked up at Hannibal that smile had reached his eyes and lit up his face. There was nothing predatory in his expression this time, nothing to indicate a hidden agenda. The love there was plain for the doctor to see. Hannibal brought his hand to Will’s cheek and slowly traced his jaw. 

Will brushed his knuckles over the hand stroking him and kissed it softly. He smiled widely as he nodded, leaning into the touch. 

“We’ll share, Hannibal.”

Abigail watched the intimacy between the two men. The tension between them was not remotely the same as it had been in London. Right now it was clearly emotional and perhaps sexual. She was happy they seemed to have worked out whatever had been bothering them earlier. Her grin widened as she spoke again. 

“So, I guess that means I get two floors?”

Hannibal broke out of his reverie and smiled at Abigail, the first real smile she’d seen on his face since he’d taken her with him so many months ago. He didn’t let go of Will either, smiling at both of them. It was a beautiful sight, she thought. He should smile more often. She made a mental note to tell him that later, but right now she was too excited to start her discovery. 

“The top floor is yours, Abigail. You can do whatever you like with it. We should be safe here for a while.”

She bolted up the stairs, looking for the very first place in her life she could call her own. It wasn’t how she would have done the place up herself, but the rooms looked nice and cosy. The best part of her apartment was the huge double bed that took up most of the bedroom. The living room contained a small table with two chairs and a leather couch. There was a fully equipped kitchen and bathroom next to the living room, both done up in the 1920’s style, but with the newest appliances built in. Abigail smiled happily as she took it all in. If someone had come up to her last year and told her she’d have all of this for herself, she’d probably have laughed in his face for suggesting such a thing. 

Will and Hannibal had remained downstairs, still locked in their half embrace. For the first time since he had met the psychiatrist, Will realized he was not only capable of loving someone, but of loving them deeply. He felt lucky to be the recipient of the devotion he saw in Hannibal’s eyes. 

Being loved by a man as dangerous as Hannibal Lecter was an intoxicating feeling, and Will found himself getting rapidly addicted to it. He couldn’t get enough of feeling the other man’s hands on his face and his body. He ached for his proximity like he had never ached for anything before. In contrary to what he had ever believed about himself not being a tactile person, he discovered he actually loved touching and being touched by Hannibal.

“Please, don’t ever let me go again.”, he whispered before closing the distance between them and capturing the older man’s lips with his own. 

Hannibal melted in the kiss and closed his arms around the slightly smaller man’s shoulders. 

“I won’t.”


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning found Hannibal shopping for dinner and Will and Abigail off to discover the city centre. 

Brussels was buzzing with activity. There were lots of tourists out and about as well as commuters on their way to work. Will and Abigail started their tour at the Grande Place, working their way through all of the tourist attractions. They enjoyed spending time together and getting to know each other. 

After a long and leisurely walk, the two of them found themselves in a small bar not far from Bruxelles Central. 

“So... are you guys together or something?” Abigail asked bluntly after they found a place to sit. 

Will coughed and blushed. He wasn’t used to her being this forward. During their time in Baltimore, she’d been shy and reserved. He liked the way she’d been with them ever since London. She’d acted more like a normal teenager and less like a victim of her dad and, to an extent, Hannibal and himself. He tried to look her in the eyes as he searched for an answer, but he couldn’t maintain eye contact.

“I don’t know about that Abigail. We’ll see what happens.”

“Oh come on, you’re making googly eyes at each other whenever you can! I didn’t even know he could be like that. He was always so strict with me when I stayed over at his house.”

Now Will’s interest was piqued. He hadn’t had the occasion to ask what Hannibal and Abigail had been up to together when he’d been incarcerated so this was the perfect occasion. He held his glass in both hands and tried to reinitiate eye contact. Holding her gaze he studied her. Her body language told him she was at ease, her fear for either Hannibaal or him non-existant. 

She looked at Will questioningly. She’d noticed the look he’d given her when she mentioned spending time with Hannibal alone. 

“What?”

He shook his head, looking at her from under his eye lashes.

“Nothing, I was just wondering how you spent your time when...” he trailed off, not wanting to think of his time spent in the BSHCI. 

“I mostly stayed inside, in a house on a cliff. The view was amazing, and the sound of the waves and the seagulls was really calming. Hannibal came by every other day or so. He gave me books to read, he told me how you were doing. Sometimes he stayed for a while and we would talk about all kinds of stuff, like what I wanted in life and so on. When I was scared he gave me some kind of tea to calm down. I dunno, he was really nice to me for a while, but he always gave me a lot of chores, like reading a chapter in some really big book. When he arrived the next day, he always questioned me about it, and he would get really cold and scary when I hadn’t read it. When he came looking for me that last day, to take me back to Baltimore, he scared me again. I really thought he was going to end up killing me, but then he took us away instead.”

A small tear rolled down from the corner of her eye. Will caught it with his thumb and softly stroked her cheek.

“It is what it is, Abigail. We’re here now.”

She smiled at him, relief written all over her face. This was the first time since her home had been yanked from under her she felt normal again. She reached for his hand and gently squeezed it. 

“Do you think he’ll let me go to school again? I really want to get an education. I’m young, I can still make something of my life.”

Will looked at her with pride, happy to see her spirit wasn’t as crushed as he’d feared. 

“I’m sure you’ll get an education either way, but let’s not get hasty. I don’t even know if we’re going to stay here or move again.”

“He said we could stay here, at least for a while. I’d like to start living again.”

They remained in the bar for a bit longer and then went back to the house, which Will suspected he would be calling ‘home’ really soon.


	3. Chapter Three

When Will and Abigail arrived, Hannibal was in the midst of preparing their first dinner as a family. Seeing him move around in the small, but perfectly equipped kitchen took Will back to the time they had prepared Randall Tier’s flesh to share between them, but this time there was no human meat to be seen in the kitchen. Will was mesmerized by Hannibal’s elegant movements, by his passion and professionalism. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the man, to Abigail’s delight. She punched him in the arm and grinned at him. 

“That’s a serious case of googly eyes, you know.”

Will felt himself blush, but he couldn’t not look at Hannibal.

Hannibal had immediately noticed them come in. A soft smile appeared on his face when he saw Will’s reaction to Abigail’s words. Last night, they had shared the master bedroom, but nothing had happened. They hadn’t even kissed. They’d just fallen asleep in each other’s arms and woken up the same way. Hannibal was delighted Will didn’t seem to suffer from nightmares. Whenever he touched him in his sleep, the younger man calmed down and leaned into the offered touch. Their bodies fitting perfectly together, they had slept soundly. He smiled as he remembered Will’s expression when he woke up, completely relaxed and all guards down. 

Will noticed how their relationship had changed in a week’s time. A week ago they’d still been in Baltimore, Will trying to ensnare Hannibal to bring him to justice and Hannibal trying to bring out the darkness hiding deep inside the FBI agent. Ultimately he hadn’t been able to betray his friend and he had made his choice. Now they were on the run together, with their once believed dead surrogate daughter. In this time, he had not only acknowledged his attraction to his friend, but he had also killed the only threat that had come their way in cold blood. Like Hannibal himself would have done it. He didn’t feel any remorse over that either. 

Abigail looked at the two men, who could no longer hide their affection for each other. She felt the need to go away to give them some time together, but the look on Will’s face told her to stay put. This discussion could no longer wait, she wanted to know if she had a chance of a more or less normal life over here. She came closer to the counter where Hannibal was busy chopping vegetables for dinner.

“Hannibal, can we discuss something?” she asked. 

“Yes, of course. What would you like to talk about?”

“How long do you think we’ll stay here? Will I be able to go to school here? I would like to do something with my life.”

She turned around to look him in the eyes, ready to defend her position. She wouldn’t have dared if she hadn’t been sure Will would back her up, but the bond that had been developing between the two of them had become stronger over the last few days. 

“We’ll need to keep a low profile for now. The FBI are still looking for Will, and Tattlecrime reported my old Baltimore residence has been thoroughly searched and my pantry has been raided. Apparently I’m now known as Hannibal The Cannibal.” he scoffed at the derogatory nickname, swallowed and continued “There is no hard evidence yet, if Freddie Lounds is to be believed, but if they have discovered the hidden space in the basement, I can never return to the USA.”

Will shuddered at those words and the emotion he heard behind them. This was what he had once wanted more than anything, except for Hannibal dead or in jail. This was the reckoning he had promised him when he’d come out of the BSHCI. A sudden emptiness overwhelmed him when he heard Hannibal speak. He had never regretted his own actions more than he did now. His throat closed up and he felt tears form in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he took hold of Hannibal’s forearm and started to apologize.

Hannibal shut him up with a small movement of his eyebrow. He didn’t need apologies, he had obtained exactly what he wanted. Will was at his side, with no more games being played between them. They could still play games with the outside world, but this time they’d be in it together. He laid his hand on top of Will’s and squeezed softly.

“Don’t apologize for your actions, Will. They are what brought us here, right now. We can only move forward. So, in answer to your question, Abigail, you can enroll in any university you want. We will stay here for the foreseeable future. As for the two of us, our identities are strong enough to withstand an investigation from a potential employer, so we will need to find a job as well.” 

Will looked forward to finding a job. The only trouble he would run into over here was the language barrier, as he didn’t speak French nor Dutch. He figured it wouldn’t be a problem if he went looking for a job as a car or boat mechanic. Abigail could attend a school of her choosing while learning either language. 

Abigail drew him out of his thoughts by wrapping her arms around him. 

“We’ll make it, Will. You’re gonna find a job and I’m gonna go to college. We can be a family now.”

He hugged her back with a fierceness that surprised him. This was it. They were going to have to look over their shoulder for quite some time, but they were free, and together. His eyes found Hannibal’s over the girl’s shoulder. The tender smile on the older man’s face reached his eyes as he looked at both of them.


	4. Chapter Four

 

Dinner that night was a silent affair. Hannibal tried to keep the conversation flowing, but both of his companions seemed to be lost in thought. Usually, he’d find this an unforgivable sin, but he realized his standards didn’t apply to the two people he was sharing his table with now.

As soon as dessert was finished, Abigail asked if she could be excused. She wanted to go and check out some of the universities and which grades she would need to get in. On the other hand, she wanted her two surrogate dads to have some time together. During dinner, she’d watched them throwing longing looks at each other and frankly, she got a bit tired of it. So as soon as she got Hannibal’s and Will’s permission, she retreated to her own apartment and started on her research.

Will continued to be quiet when he felt Hannibal sizing him up. He refused to meet his questioning eyes and drank his wine. The delicious food and wine had warmed him up, but they had also turned his mind to other possibilities. He was consumed with want for affection, for touch. He couldn’t wait for Hannibal to put his hands on him again, even if it were just a brush of hand through his hair. It was a revelation. He’d always known he was lacking physical touch, but he had never been so aware of it as he was now. He moved to get up from the table. Before his mind caught up with his actions, he came to stand next to Hannibal’s chair and put a hand on his shoulder.

Hannibal watched Will’s inner turmoil but he decided to leave him be. He finished his wine and was ready to start clearing up the table when he noticed Will come over and still next to him. The warm hand on his shoulder gave him pause. There was nothing he longed for more in this moment than Will’s touch. Sparks went flying as he gently brushed his fingers over the back of the younger man’s hand. He turned his upper body and faced his partner. Will’s lips were deeply red from the wine he’d drunk and slightly parted. Hannibal was mesmerized by the sight, he couldn’t keep his eyes off his mouth as he slowly stood up. He tore his gaze away to look into his partner’s eyes. There was hardly a trace of blue left, his pupils were dilated with excitement. His breath speeding up, he bent slightly to place a soft kiss on Will’s lips.

Will’s reaction was instantaneous. He grabbed Hannibal’s waistcoat and pulled him really close, never letting go of his mouth. He opened his lips, slowly tracing his tongue against Hannibal’s lips, tasting every bit of them. When Hannibal opened his mouth and softly responded to his movements, it felt like coming home from a long walk in the snow, like a splash of cool water on heated skin. It was divine. He couldn’t believe he had almost denied them this. He lost himself completely in the kiss. For once in his life, he shut off his mind and let himself feel what only the two of them were feeling. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and enveloped him in a hug that promised so much more.

Hannibal extricated himself from Will’s arms with a sigh. He didn’t want to let go of him, but he still needed to clean up the kitchen.

“Do you want help with this?” Will asked, leaning on the back of his chair.

Hannibal nodded and started to clean up, waiting for Will to do the same.

The two of them cleaned up the kitchen in no time. Will caught Hannibal throwing him a heated look once or twice while he non stop tried to touch the other man. He let their fingers brush whenever he accepted a plate to dry off. He ran his hand over Hannibal’s forearm as he reached over Will’s head to put away the wine glasses. Being able to touch and taste so freely was exhilarating for both men who’d always been used to being in control or at least suppress their feelings. They shared soft and intimate smiles every time their eyes met, stealing kisses without ever letting up.

Cleaning duty finished, Will held out his hand for Hannibal to take. Without hesitating he led them straight to their bedroom.

Will felt desire running through him, like a red hot current. Desire to finally claim that beautiful man sitting opposite him as his, only his. If Will had his way, no one would ever touch Hannibal again. He pulled the older man close, crashing their mouths together. He licked at Hannibal’s lush lips, gently demanding entrance. When that perfect mouth finally opened to him, he licked inside, tasting him. Hannibal tasted of the appetizers and wine they’d had earlier, with a hint of minty toothpaste. Will moaned at the feeling of finally having him close. He lifted his arms to let Hannibal remove his shirt. Their mouths reconnected immediately when they were both naked from the waist up. Will ran his hands through Hannibal’s mostly immaculate hair, mesmerized at how soft it actually was.  
The passionate kiss had Hannibal’s hair in disarray, loose strands falling in front of his eyes. Will looked at him, barely able to hold it together. Their eyes locked on to each other once more, pupils dilated in excitement of what was still to come. Hannibal pulled Will close, capturing his bottom lip between his sharp teeth. He lowered himself on to the bed and pulled Will on top of him. His cock grinding into Will’s hard on, Hannibal let out a sound in a voice he didn’t even recognize as his own. He kept caressing whatever part of the younger man he could reach. Every touch drew a different reaction from Will. He gasped when Hannibal touched his sides lightly. He moaned uncontrollably as he felt Hannibal’s hands discovering his upper body. When those hands reached down to the waistband of his boxers, Will was shaking in both fear and delight. He pushed his hips down to get more of the friction he desperately needed. Letting go of Hannibal’s mouth, he sat up and straddled the older man. He let his hands slide over his broad chest, brushing both nipples lightly with only his index finger. The abundance of hair felt strange under his fingertips, but instead of throwing him off, it only enhanced his excitement. Hannibal moaned under his touches, losing all composure and pushing his hips up, seeking more contact. Will’s cock grew harder as a result of the movements of the man under him as well as the sounds he teased out of him. He had never seen Hannibal like this, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed with excitement. He gently pushed down Hannibal’s boxers, freeing his hardened length. He had known the touch of another man’s cock only once, back in high school, but the experience hadn’t been worth repeating, or so he’d thought. What he was feeling now didn’t even compare. He hungered for the older man, as if he couldn’t take his next breath without having him close. Nevertheless, his touches were gentle and almost hesitant when he gripped both of their erections.  
Hannibal jolted at the unexpected touch. He tightened his grip on Will’s hips, but forced himself to remain still for the time being. He wanted to give the younger man the opportunity to initiate every touch he wanted them to share. He lifted his head when Will prompted him, kissing those perfectly soft lips again. Their tongues slid together in a desperate attempt to never lose the taste of each other. Both of their mouths were sensitive and kiss swollen, but neither man could find it in him to stop or even slow down. The tension became more than they could bear, their breathing speeding up. Will grabbed Hannibal’s hair and forced their mouths together again as he ground his cock against Hannibal’s. Their movements quickened, both panting harshly. Precome made it easier to slide their cocks together, bringing them closer to the edge.  
Will felt his orgasm build up from the inside. He completely stilled, letting out a silent cry. His cock twitched once and he came on Hannibal’s stomach. That was enough for Hannibal to fall over the edge too. He grabbed Will tight and caught his mouth in a brutal kiss as he emptied himself between them, adding to the mess Will had already left on their stomachs.  
Sweaty and disheveled, they gently let go of each other. Will lifted his hand to caress Hannibal’s cheek. He placed a soft kiss to his forehead and sank back into the older man’s arms.

Hannibal’s grip on him tightened, holding the two of them as close as possible. This felt right, as if it was meant to be. Will fell asleep in his arms and Hannibal followed soon after, neither man caring for the mess they had left between them.

The next morning Will woke up, tangled in Hannibal’s arms and legs. The stickiness he felt between them caused his cheeks to flush. He looked at Hannibal, who was still sleeping soundly with a tiny smile on his completely relaxed face. He placed a small kiss on the corner of the sleeping man’s mouth and went to the bathroom.

Fully intending to come back to bed after he finished, Will came across Hannibal’s tablet on the dresser. He picked it up and immediately saw the article Hannibal had referred to the previous evening.

_FBI AGENT MISSING, OR MURDER HUSBANDS ON THE RUN?_

_There have been no new sightings of the Chesapeake Ripper since Hannibal Lecter left without a trace. The now infamous serial killing psychiatrist is still at large, after allegedly having run away with his most infamous patient, former FBI profiler Will Graham.  
It seems that, after trying to entrap the good doctor, with the help of yours truly, Will Graham has been caught by the most terrifying serial killer of them all. There hasn’t been a sign of either man since the night the FBI was supposed to spring the trap on Lecter. Instead of finding the two men in the act of killing an innocent victim, Jack Crawford arrived at the empty residence of the renowned psychiatrist. There was no trace of the doctor nor his apprentice. The relationship between the two men has always been undoubtedly sexually charged. From the first time they were seen together it was obvious something sinister and erotic was going on. We can only assume Will Graham has been influenced by Lecter to finally give in to his inner psychopath (AN: not that he needed much encouragement)._

_Reliable sources have confirmed the Baltimore residence and office of Lecter have been searched. Among the findings were the remains of at least three victims. We have reason to believe this man not only killed his victims, but also butchered them for consumption. It is_ _widely assumed Lecter’s guests have been unwittingly assisting him in cannibalizing his innocent victims. This truth doesn’t sit well with the elite of Baltimore’s society, who have been regulars at the doctor’s table for over a decade. It looks like they’ve been duped by Hannibal The Cannibal, just like the FBI._

_And so it seems the Lethal Lithuanian has claimed his last victim for now. Or will we hear more about the Murder Husbands’ shenanigans in the future? Stay tuned, we’ll keep you posted._

_FREDDIE LOUNDS_

Will scowled at the content of the article, but he was disgusted at the lewd comments he found further down. They varied from ‘hang ‘em high’ to detailed fantasies about what he and Hannibal were up to in the bedroom or with the corpses of their victims. Those people were rude, and Freddie Lounds was doing everything she could to encourage them.

Hannibal woke up to an empty, but not yet cold, bed. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the vision of Will, flushed with anger and fiddling with his tablet. He smiled, sharp canines showing. He didn’t have to guess as to which article Will was reading. He’d left the tablet there on purpose, knowing Will wouldn’t be able to contain his curiosity. Wanting to see his reaction to this threat to their fragile new life, he’d left the article open. His lover didn’t disappoint at all.

Will’s posture screamed bloodlust as he saw Hannibal approach. His eyes narrowed as he continued reading the comments. This woman was incredible! He came to the realization he should have killed her the first time instead of using her to ensnare Hannibal even further. He lifted his head and looked at the man standing in front of him.

“I know we can’t return for the time being, but when we get back, I will go and kill her. She has done enough damage. She needs to die.” he told Hannibal in a dark and seductive voice, knowing exactly the effect it would have on the serial killer.

Hannibal’s eyes went wide at the sound of Will’s voice. He’d felt the same thing when Will had shown up on his doorstep with the remains of Randall Tier. He took two large steps to close the gap between them and cupped Will’s face in his hands.

“We will take care of her, together. You will be radiant, just like you were yesterday.”

Will leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. This was what he had been looking for his whole life. He lifted his lips to meet Hannibal’s in the softest of kisses, the tenderness between them belying the murderous thoughts they both entertained. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty interlude, our boys enjoy each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not used to writing smut so this is a bit new for me. Don’t hesitate to let me know what you think ❤️

Chapter Five

The next weeks passed in a blur. Abigail went to visit several schools before she could decide on where to go. In the end she found a place in a local university that didn’t look too close to her identity and let her enroll in a few courses. She seemed happy with the way their new lives seemed to take and even made a couple of friends on the way. When she looked at her two dads now, she felt happy and contented.

Will found a job in a garage not far from the city centre. The owner didn’t really care much for his inability to speak the language, he was only interested in his hands. When he’d proven he could assemble an engine in under a day, he was in. He kept up with the hunt for the three of them reading Tattlecrime while feeding his hatred for Freddie Lounds. This woman would die by his hand, and Hannibal was going to help him do it and display her for all the world to see.

Hannibal was happy at the house for the time being. He’d reached out to his contacts to help him secure a job in Florence, when he felt like returning there, but that wasn’t in the cards yet. He did keep an eye on anyone who may have been following them though. He hadn’t forgotten the young man at the station, and he had no way of knowing if he’d been able to warn his employer. 

One night, when Will got home from work, he found Hannibal in the kitchen, talking on the phone in what he presumed was Italian. He snuck in behind the man and slid his arms around his waist. He felt Hannibal go lax in his arms and lean back, gently touching Will’s jaw with his cheek. Will hugged him tight for a moment and let go, pretending not to listen to the conversation. He looked at Hannibal then, noticing the tension in his expression and the way he flexed the muscles in his forearms. His hands gave away the stress he felt as well. He couldn’t keep them still, he was fidgeting like a schoolboy waiting in the headmaster’s office. His left hand on the phone, he used his right hand to fiddle with everything he could reach. It was very unlike his usually composed partner and Will couldn’t stand it any longer. He placed himself in front of the other man and took his hand between both of his. Looking straight into Hannibal’s eyes he brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss it. He traced each of those long fingers with his lips, placing gentle kisses on Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal’s eyes darkened, but he kept his voice even for the person on the phone. Will could hear his breath speeding up, and he saw how Hannibal’s lips curled in a smile that promised payback whenever he got off the phone. Will answered that look with a grin and he kept his eyes on Hannibal’s when he sucked his index finger right in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it like he had around his cock the previous evening. He now placed both hands on Hannibal’s waistcoat, opening the buttons slowly, revealing the pristine maroon shirt beneath it. Hannibal slid his right hand down from Will’s mouth to his side, caressing his denim clad torso, all the way down to his waistband. He grabbed Will’s belt with one hand and pulled him closer. Will took advantage of this occasion to slide down Hannibal’s body to lower himself on his knees. He stroked his thighs while opening his pants in one swift move. Hannibal had hardened under Will’s looks and caresses ever since he’d started. Will freed his cock easily and kissed the tip before taking it wholly in his mouth. Hannibal grabbed the counter until his knuckles went white, all the while trying to keep his breathing under control. The look he shot Will was a mix of arousal and utter annoyance. There was no way he could resist this man, this beautiful and maddening creature that could drive him insane. He thrust his hips forward, not being able to keep his body still while holding his voice under control. Will grabbed hold of Hannibal’s hips and held him in place while he slowly sucked his whole length inside his mouth. He then let go and licked along the underside right to the tip. He traced his tongue around the slit and dipped right in before starting little licks around the rim. This brought Hannibal’s hand in his hair to a halt, Will could feel him tense up and then let go. He closed his lips again around the head and sucked it in, letting Hannibal’s release wash over his tongue. 

Hannibal hung up the phone after a short but polite “Grazie mille,” and looked down at Will, who was still on his knees in front of him, licking his lips. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a slow and deep kiss, tasting his own release on the man’s lips. Will let himself be manhandled against the counter. He was nearly blind with arousal at this point, his cock straining in his pants, but Hannibal swiftly moved away when he sought more friction.

“It was very rude of you to disturb my telephone conversation with a man who may just have saved our lives.” Hannibal said, sobering him up instantly. Will had almost forgotten they were on the run. The last three weeks their lives had been peaceful and full of love and laughter like his own had never been before. He shivered under his mate’s touch as he nuzzled his neck and licked a path on the underside of his chin right to his upper jaw. Hannibal savoured him as he always did. He enjoyed the taste of Will underneath the shaving cream he used every morning, it was sweet and acidic and something exclusively Will. This had become his favourite taste over the last few weeks. He’d tasted everything of his lover, they had tried almost all they could think of. He continued kissing Will’s neck until he heard him scrape his throat and speak up.

“I want you, Hannibal. I want all of you. Would you let me make love to you?” Will breathed against Hannibal’s skin. The older man went completely still, not a sound escaping his lips. He had wanted to make Will his and to be claimed in return for quite a while now, but the timing had never seemed right. Perhaps now was the time, now they had the house all to themselves. He nodded, not trusting his voice for the time being.

Will swallowed and pulled back from their embrace. He trembled a little when he took Hannibal’s hand in his. Their eyes locked onto each other, as they had done so many times in the last few weeks. In Hannibal’s face Will saw reflected what he himself felt. His eyes were soft and a small, delicate smile played around his lips. Will couldn’t keep his eyes from those lips, that mouth that had made him see stars almost every night since they had arrived in Brussels. Neither of them had ever used the exact words, but they knew they would tear the world apart for one another. They wouldn’t survive separation, not anymore. Now it was time to become one in the physical sense as well. Will held Hannibal’s hand in his as they ascended to their bedroom together.  
Hannibal could feel his arousal gradually start to build again at the thought of what Will was going to do to him. Will’s hand felt shaky but firm on his as they entered the bedroom together. Will captured his lips in a desperate kiss, pushing him back on the bed. He lowered himself between Hannibal’s legs and brushed his rock hard erection against the older man’s leg. 

“I want you,” he whispered urgently “more than I have ever wanted anyone.” He undid his pants in a fluid move and pulled them down. Then he tore open Hannibal’s shirt, sending every button flying over the bed. He needed to feel him, now. Will trailed his hands along that furry chest he’d come to love so much. His mouth quickly followed his hands,trailing small tender kisses all the way down to the waistband of Hannibal’s pants. Will swiftly undid them again and got rid of them, leaving Hannibal naked under him. He would never get enough of his lover’s perfect body, his long legs that currently enveloped his hips, his elegant arms and hands that fitted around his ass like they were made for each other. He wanted this, more than anything. He wanted the older man to belong to him, body and soul, like he had belonged to Hannibal ever since he decided to run away with him. He caught Hannibal’s lips in a kiss as he lowered himself down between his thighs again. Rocking their erections together, Will hissed at the sensation. He felt his own arousal spike at the light touch and he knew he had to keep the friction to a minimum if he didn’t want this to end prematurely. Leaning back on his heels, he looked around to find the lube. He squirted a bit on his hand, warming it, and placed his hand around Hannibal’s cock, gently stroking up and down, feeling it fill out again, not even half an hour after his orgasm. Smiling down on his lover, he sped up his hand and twisted his wrist a little, making Hannibal’s breath hitch. He released his erection and slowly made his way down, massaging the sensitive skin beneath his balls, eliciting a needy moan from the man beneath him. His fingers found their way to his entrance, circling around the tight muscle there. He took more lube and spread it out further, softly caressing the skin there and dipping his finger inside, feeling just how tight he was.

Will bent over and claimed Hannibal’s lips in yet another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of his mouth and the sweet and claiming kisses they had shared over the last weeks. He thought he might have developed some kind of fetish. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Will asked as he leaned back up and broke their kiss.

Hannibal nodded, keeping his eyes on the man currently causing him spikes of pleasure and pain at the same time. He felt the slight burn caused by Will’s fingers as they entered him gingerly, a discomfort that slowly morphed into pleasure as those fingers stretched him gently. Will was getting impatient, he wanted nothing more than to rest himself between those endless elegant legs and slide inside his lover’s body. He wanted to feel Hannibal around him, to bury himself in that tight wet heat, bringing them both pleasure like they had never known before. Neither of them had ever felt a connection like they did to each other, this was completely new. While he stretched Hannibal’s opening, he looked carefully at his face to check for any signs of discomfort. Hannibal’s lips slightly parted, he let out soft pants whenever Will scissored the two well lubricated fingers inside of him, but he didn’t show any pain. His breath hitched when Will added a third, the sensation was overwhelming to say the least. He writhed and pushed back on the intruding digits, trying to change the angle so Will hit his prostate with every thrust. He felt delightfully stretched and ready when Will couldn’t wait any longer. The fingers removed, Hannibal felt bereft and empty, but it all came back when Will crawled between his legs and positioned his erection against his lover’s opening. He smiled tenderly and laughed, in spite of his obvious arousal.

“Last chance to change your mind.” he said it teasingly, but the love in his eyes was clear. He wanted this, he wanted to become one with the man under him. Hannibal made to roll on his stomach, but Will stopped him with a gentle hand on his thigh.

“I want to see your face, please? You look so beautiful like this.” he whispered. Hannibal, not able to refuse Will anything, laid back against the pillows and spread his legs a little more, giving him easier access. The first push hurt, it stung and felt like Will was tearing him apart. He must have let out an involuntary sound because Will immediately ceased all movement and looked worried.

“Are you okay? Is it too much?” Warmed by this much concern, Hannibal shook his head.

“Just go slow,’ he breathed, consciously relaxing around Will’s rock hard length “it has been a while since I last did this.” Will gazed down on him lovingly and captured his lips in a soft kiss as he pushed in further. He was so hard it physically hurt him to go that slow, all he wanted was to thrust home in one move. He wanted to claim Hannibal, mark him and make sure they would never separate again. Now he finally was inside his lover, his darker impulses came to the surface. Even though his outward movements were tender and slow, all he could think about was how it would feel to just bite down on Hannibal’s exposed neck, to feel his heartbeat against his teeth and to mark him right there, right in that sensitive place. 

Hannibal sensed Will holding back and clenched his muscles around his cock. Will’s eyes flew open and he thrusted forcefully back inside which caused Hannibal to groan in both pain and pleasure.

“More,” he breathed “give me all of you. I want to still feel you tomorrow.”

Will’s pupils were black with arousal. He fell forward and thrusted deep inside in one movement. Their chests flush with Hannibal’s cock trapped between them, Will knew he wouldn’t last long. He placed savage and biting kisses on every part of his lover he could get his mouth. When he felt he couldn’t hold it anymore, he circled his hand around Hannibal’s cock to bring him over the edge with him. All he had left in him were a few erratic thrusts before he spilled inside of his lover. Hannibal finished in Will’s hand after a few more strokes, erupting all over their bellies. Will fell forward, on top of Hannibal, and kissed him softly on the lips. Their eyes met and the whole world just seemed to fade away from existence.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

The morning after found Hannibal and Will at breakfast when Abigail came back home. She ran inside, looking quite panicked. Her eyes shifted from Will to Hannibal and back. In the end she came to stand behind Will’s chair, looking Hannibal in the eyes. 

“I get the feeling someone’s watching me, guys. I slept over at Yasmine’s and there was this black car that never moved from the street, and when I came in, just two minutes ago, it was here. Do you think the FBI are behind us already?” she asked in a timid voice. Her hair stuck to her forehead and her skin was pale which made Will suspect she had been drinking with her fellow students but he decided to let it slide for now. He looked worried as she sat down at the other side of the table. He noticed her slight wince as Hannibal put down his cutlery, indicating the hangover she was sure to have. Gently shaking his head he looked her straight in the eyes.

“They are definitely looking for us, Abigail, but so are other interested parties. The Vergers for instance. Mason Verger would very much like to get his hands on Hannibal for what he has done to him. It is possible he has put a tail on us, but I haven’t noticed anything yet.” Will looked in Hannibal’s direction but he was met with a blank stare. There was no emotion on the other man’s face at all, not even the micro expressions Will had been privy to since he had wormed his way under his skin. Hannibal didn’t show them often, and only to those he absolutely trusted, but he did have them. To Will, every emotion that crossed Hannibal’s face was usually very clear, but now he couldn’t read him at all.

“Will, Abigail, I want both of you to be very careful,” Hannibal said, assembling the empty plates from the table and putting them on the sink “Mason Verger is without a doubt after us. The man who followed us on the train and in the station was one of his. My contact in Italy has called me yesterday to warn me about him. Mason has men all over Europe, and apparently he has put a bounty on my head. He does not seem to be looking for you two, but be careful in any case. Law enforcement cannot be trusted in this case. They are as likely to sell me to Verger than to arrest me and call the FBI.” his voice sounded calm and reasonable, but Will felt fear behind the words. Hannibal was not worried for his own wellbeing, but for his two companions’. In the time they had spent together, he had started to care deeply for Abigail, even though she had started out as nothing but a pawn in his game with Will. He looked upon her as he had once looked upon Mischa, but this time he had sworn he would protect her. His love for Will went even deeper, it was an all encompassing feeling he would never be able to shake. When he had thought Will had betrayed him and was going to let him be arrested, he had been devastated like never before. He had been ready to kill Abigail and make Will watch her die to punish him for his actions. Will had averted this course of action by changing his mind at the last possible moment, for which Hannibal was thankful. He was no sociopath, nor a psychopath, he couldn’t even diagnose himself. He was just who he was and always had been. He realized what he was doing was wrong in the eyes of others, but he couldn’t find fault in his actions. Rude people, better known as pigs, had to be eliminated and elevated into art, so they could at least serve a purpose in their miserable lives. 

Will had accepted all of Hannibal the day he took the decision to run away with him instead of delivering him to Jack as planned. He felt fiercely protective over the man at his side now, he had even gone as far as to kill someone to protect what they had. He knew he was slowly shedding the skin he had cultivated over the years. He was losing his person suit, but there was only a small part of him that regretted it. A much larger part of him looked forward to the confrontation with Freddie Lounds, which he was sure Hannibal was preparing already. 

“Abigail, be careful. I would like for you to get self defense training. I can teach you some moves I’ve learned in the FBI academy, and I’m sure Hannibal can teach you some too. We won’t have you helpless. You are in danger because of your association with us, and as long as you stay here you will be a target for the people who are after us,” Will started, but didn’t continue as he saw the girl’s face go blank at something happening behind him.

Hannibal had rolled up his sleeves and removed his waistcoat. He took a bag out of the closet in the hallway and put it on the table. Inside was a dark shiny looking garment, large enough to fit him. He took it out and started pulling it over his clothes when Abigail noticed him. He looked her square in the eyes as he continued dressing himself.

“I will not risk your safety again.” he said, beckoning her to the window “Show me which car has been following you.”

His tone told her he meant business, and while she felt safe and protected by both of them, seeing him act like this scared her every time again. She went up to the window and scoured the street. The car she was looking for was parked inconspicuously in their street, not standing out except for the fact that someone was sitting in it. Hannibal stayed behind her, paying attention to her every move. He pounced when he saw her flinch the moment she noticed the car. 

“The black Ford then?” he asked her. Abigail just nodded as she closed her eyes. 

Hannibal didn’t do anything, he made a mental note of the car and its driver and walked back to the table. Pulling a small knife from the bag, he slid it in his back pocket and put back the rest of the bag. He pulled the hood of the suit over his head and walked out of the kitchen, giving a Will a warning look. 

Will watched with open mouth how Hannibal took the knife and made to leave the apartment, but before he was at the front door, Will appeared behind him. He grabbed the older man’s wrist and forced him to make eye contact. 

“Together, or not at all.” he whispered, ghosting his lips over Hannibal’s. “Give me five minutes.” 

He ran off to their room and put on the black tracksuit he’d bought, much to Hannibal’s disgust. He pulled the hood deep over his eyes and put on a pair of dark coloured sneakers. Walking out, he saw Hannibal had returned to the window to stake out their tail. The car was still there, and the guy hadn’t moved. He probably was getting bored at this point and wishing he could be anywhere but here, staking out people he had never met before in his life. Once, Will would have cared about this man’s motivation to work for whoever was after them, but he found, once again, he didn’t care at all. Everything he cared about was here in this house. He would like a dog or two in the long run, but he was enough of a realist to know that wasn’t in the cards, at least not for a good while. 

“Abigail, stay in here, don’t open the door for anyone but us.” he said as he went to the front door where Hannibal was waiting now.

The two men didn’t look out of place when they got outside. Two joggers on their morning run, no one gave them the time of day, except for the man in the black Ford. He started typing furiously on his phone, no longer paying attention to the two men who had just passed his car. He kept watching the inside of the house, and when it looked as if the girl was alone, he exited his car and made his way to the front door.  
Hannibal and Will were on him in an instant, having waited just behind the gates of the park they lived next to. Will grabbed the man’s arms from behind while Hannibal smacked him in the head once, sending him to the ground. They hoisted him up between them and went back inside. 

Hannibal opened the door to the basement and helped Will maneuvering their victim inside. He pulled up a chair and tied the man to it so that he had no chance to escape. His wrists were tied separately to the back of the chair and his ankles each to a chair leg. Will gagged him with one of the rags lying around the basement. While they both waited for him to come to, they went through their future victim’s belongings. The man’s phone didn’t contain much information. It had no contacts list and only one message in the outbox, sent to a UK telephone number. The message just contained the address they were currently living at. Hannibal was disturbed at finding it. This meant their move to Italy had to proceed immediately, at least six months before everything would be ready for them. His expression alarmed Will, who came over to check the phone.  
“We have to go.” Hannibal simply said “If we stay a day longer, we’ll put ourselves in danger.” He handed his knife over to Will, who waited patiently next to him. 

Will nodded, understanding what needed to be done. The man could not be allowed to wake up again, no matter if he had viable information or not. He positioned himself behind their prisoner and cut clear through the neck artery, aiming the spray to the opposite wall, avoiding to get covered in blood. Hannibal’s eyes widened at the look he found in Will’s as their gazes met. He enjoyed taking lives, just as Hannibal had predicted from the first time he had seen him in Jack’s office. Will’s inner darkness was strong, stronger than in most others he had met before. If cultivated right, Will would be a more than worthy companion to the Chesapeake Ripper or Il Mostro di Firenze. Hannibal took two steps closer to his partner, trying not to touch the blood on the floor. He grabbed Will from behind and embraced him, resting his head in the crook of his neck and pulling their bodies close. His hand hovered right above the waistband of Will’s trousers, gently touching the hardness he found. Will let out a hiss at the voluntary contact and grinded his buttocks into Hannibal’s groin. 

“How much I would like to have you here and now, Will, we need to get going. We won’t even have twelve hours before whoever he worked for arrives.” Hannibal said in a low voice, disentangling himself from their embrace.  
“Abigail is waiting for us. We must leave at once.”

Will let out a sad, keening noise at the loss of contact, but moved away just the same. He turned around, placed a tender kiss on his lover’s lips and jogged back upstairs. 

Leaving the safe house was difficult for both Abigail and Will. Abigail mourned for her college education and a new friend she had made, while Will would have liked to spend more time alone with his new family. He’d known from the start they would be hunted, but he hadn’t realized how fast everything would change. The last couple of weeks had been how he had envisioned life when he was a kid, except for the part where he killed people and got off on it. If he was honest with himself, he knew he had enjoyed a large part of the serial killers’ minds he had been in. He enjoyed their creative way of thinking, and sometimes their absolute disdain for the people around them. He even shared those traits with some of them. While he could accept Hannibal for all he was, he still hadn’t gotten as far to accept all of the darkness inside of himself. The part of him that had wanted to give Hannibal up to the FBI to prevent further bloodshed was still there. It had become weaker and weaker the longer he stayed with his lover and their surrogate daughter, but it was still there. It was that part that now regretted killing Verger’s henchman in the station, and the man in the car. He understood what was happening, he understood why he still felt pangs of regret when he thought back on what he had done, but in the end, he knew he had done this to protect the three of them. Staying together was the only thing that mattered to him for now. This was what it came to every time he started overthinking his actions. He regretted what he had done, but not enough to be deterred from doing it again, especially when Hannibal and Abigail were concerned.

He shut down his mind as he stuffed their bags in the car and took his place next to Hannibal. With Abigail in the backseat they drove off, away from Brussels and back to Hannibal’s hunting grounds from his youth.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run again. Will they ever find peace? Hannibal gets the three of them to a safe place, but is it as safe as they believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part. There will be one more story and then this series will be finished. Enjoy!

Hannibal drove through to Florence without stopping to sleep. He changed cars in Cologne and once again in when they entered Italy. Both times he handed an envelope with cash to a man who stood waiting for them. Twice he received the keys to a new nondescript car and a set of papers for three of them. Will was positive they wouldn’t leave a trace between Brussels and wherever they were now. He’d lost track of their progress as the car got farther away from Brussels and after a few hours he’d been fast asleep, sitting in the backseat next to Abigail.

Hannibal felt unusually agitated. He knew their place wasn’t ready yet so they’d have to find a hotel for the next few weeks. It was the first time in years his plans had been foiled by someone else. Margot hadn’t yet found it in her to get rid of her brother and now he had people all over Europe looking for him and Will. He was quite sure Mason wasn’t aware of Abigail, but he didn’t want to risk either of his companions’ lives by drawing him out in the open. Once, he would have relished the thought of killing Mason and his henchmen with Will, but right now he was mostly annoyed at their existence. He wanted to hunt them once they would arrive in Florence. He was still familiar enough with the hunting grounds of his youth to be certain he could rid himself from them. 

It was almost morning when they arrived at the hotel Hannibal had chosen in case of emergency. The hotel itself was not to his taste at all, but he had figured their suitors wouldn’t think of looking for him in a modest, almost run-down establishment filled with tourists.

Will and Abigail were next to each other in the backseat, holding hands while asleep. A small smile tugged at Hannibal’s mouth as he moved to wake Will. 

Will woke up to a kiss on his forehead and a hand caressing his cheek. His eyes smiled at the man waking him up before his mouth caught up and Hannibal was greeted by a dazzling smile. For the whole of two seconds he didn’t realize they were on the run for Mason Verger and in that time, he was perfectly happy. He shrugged as reality came crashing back in on him.

“Our apartment and identities are not yet ready, so we’ll be staying here for a while,” Hannibal started “We’ll need to lay low for now. My contact has assured me both our accommodations and identities will be ready in a fortnight, but we’ll need to stay here for now.”. 

Will nodded, understanding the necessity, but Abigail pulled a face at the hotel they were about to enter. She’d soon taken to having her private space and being cooped up in a hotel room wasn’t what she wanted right now. She hadn’t protested once against being pulled from school and leaving the place she’d started to look upon as ‘home’, but this was too much for now. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She knew she’d done the right thing, telling them about the car following her, but she lamented the consequences. She hadn’t even counted the times her life got uprooted since her dad had tried to kill her. First she’d been in the group home, then she’d stayed with Hannibal when Will thought he had killed her and finally, she’d started her life with the both of them. 

The inside of the hotel was only marginally better than the outside, it looked as if it had been renovated recently and everything seemed to be quite modern. Hannibal had rented two rooms next to each other, one for him and Will and one for Abigail. He went to check them in while Abigail took out her mobile phone to snap a few pictures of some artworks that grasped her attention. As he had been taught in the FBI Academy, Will hung back and checked out their environment, keeping out an eye for any suspicious movement in the street. 

He didn’t see anything or anyone who stood out of the crowd, but he’d grown angry at himself for sleeping on the way instead of keeping his eyes peeled for possible pursuers. He had needed rest after their latest kill in Brussels. It hadn’t been as exhausting and satisfying as he had hoped, but he knew Hannibal would want to take him on a hunt soon. He just hoped the pig they were after would be a curly redhead. He hadn’t wanted to bring up the journalist after their initial conversation, but he couldn’t wait to get his hands around her scrawny neck. 

There was no one Will considered suspicious around. He turned around and went inside, looking for Hannibal and Abigail who were waiting for him in the lobby. The three of them walked upstairs together and went into their rooms. 

The room was okay, even to Hannibal’s standards. It was not as small as one would expect from a hotel room, but it wasn’t a suite either. The bed was wide and luxurious and the sheets were crisp and fresh. Artworks lined the wall all over. Mostly they were little replicas of well known painting, but the artwork that stood out the most was the pencil drawing of Botticelli’s La Primavera hanging above the bed. 

Will looked at the drawing up close, feeling undeniably attracted to it, but he didn’t know why. He studied the lines and looked at the signature on it. A big smile made its way to his face when he recognized it. He looked back at Hannibal who inclined his head and looked into Will’s eyes. The expression on Hannibal’s face told Will how deep his feelings for him went. He walked up closer to the older man and stroked his cheek before kissing him softly on the mouth. 

“Go get some sleep, you drove for fourteen hours straight. I’ll unpack our bags and then I’ll join you.” Will said, placing kisses along Hannibal’s jaw. He felt desire flaring up as he touched Hannibal. The man had always the same effect on Will. Ever since he’d first touched him with love, Will hadn’t wanted to stop touching him. He wanted to spend whole days lying in bed with Hannibal, endlessly trailing through the thick grey chest hair and along those well defined muscled legs. He wanted to bury himself deep inside the man, and to be taken and claimed as well. He grabbed Hannibal’s neck and smashed their mouths together in a crushing kiss. When he finally let go of Hannibal, he brought their foreheads together in a tender touch.

“Now get that sleep I know you need. Even the Chesapeake Ripper has to rest sometimes.” he chuckled, nuzzling his lover and taking in his scent. With a peck on Hannibal’s lips he let go and pushed him back. 

Hannibal moved towards the bed and lay down. He closed his eyes, leaving Will to take care of their luggage. 

When he finished putting away their things, Will took Hannibal’s tablet and started looking for news on them. Tattlecrime hadn’t published anything since the article calling them Murder Husbands and other news sites seemed to have gone quiet on the topic as well. He looked at a few other links when he found a page with both of their pictures on it and a phone number. His face turned pale as he realized the implications of its existence. This showed Mason meant business, and now they weren’t only on the run from the FBI and Mason and his thugs, but they would have to watch out for bounty hunters as well. Part of him wanted to wake Hannibal to tell him about the newest development, but one look at the sleeping man was enough to abandon the thought. He left the page open for Hannibal to find in a few hours and crawled in bed next to his lover. He rest his fingertips against Hannibal’s arm and quickly fell asleep. 

Back at Muskrat Farm, Mason Verger’s smile grew wider as he listened to what the man on the phone told him. He put down the phone with an almost manic look in his eyes. Turning his wheelchair around, he yelled for his physician.

“Cordell! We have a definitive location on Dr Lecter and Mr Graham. Call Vittorio and his boys in Florence and prepare the pens. They will be on their way soon enough.”

The heavy-built doctor moved quickly and started making the necessary calls. He was looking forward to this just as much as Mr Verger. 

The End (not quite)


End file.
